


[ツイステ |  Jade中心] For the Poor Unfortunate Soul, Amen

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: ツイステ深夜 60 分，大概是個黑道Paro
Kudos: 2





	[ツイステ |  Jade中心] For the Poor Unfortunate Soul, Amen

。ツイステ深夜 60 分創作合作活動（第７回），題目「靈魂」  
。超級離題  
。含威脅片段所以意思意思加個PG  
。原則上是個黑道paro

2210

廢棄倉庫的一角，被五花大綁躺在地上的男人，正因疼痛而發出連聲的哀嚎。  
即使奮力扭動著身體依然無法避開那正無情地踏在他身上的精美皮鞋，彷彿對此感到愉悅的主人微笑著加大了力度壓向了傷口，令男人隨之發出了更大的慘叫聲。

收回了自己的腳，Jade蹲到了男人的身邊，帶著依然無懈可擊的笑容，向男人的頭頂伸出了手。  
「頭髮髮質很差所以不會值錢，眼角膜、皮膚、氣管。」像是要指明出所在之處一般，Jade邊數著各種組織的名字，手指邊在男人的身體上移動著。「心臟、肺…啊我記得你不抽煙是吧？那倒應該會比較高價。」

「然後肝、腎、小腸、胰臟，如果全部賣掉的話也許可以稍微填補一下那筆貨款吧……」結束了短暫的估價，一度停頓的手指再次遊移，直至停留在接近下腹的位置，Jade像是怕會碰到甚麼髒東西似地立即收回了手。「餘下的我才會向你的家人收取，怎樣？」

「不要碰她們！你們這些惡魔！」  
原本還在顫抖中聽著Jade的話，直至禍害終於離開自身所能承受的範圍，男人才終於突然地、大聲地，發出了Jade早已習以為常的叫喊。  
這個聲音可是比他所想的來得要遲。

「如果你把我和那些愛好是收割人類靈魂的存在劃上等號的話，那可真是令人相當困擾。」  
他不止數次地聽到過這樣的稱呼，與之相對，他也不下數次地予以了相近的答覆。  
不會完全相同，每一次Jade都會嘗試為這個解釋添加一點新的元素——他的目標是能令聽到的人在一瞬之間陷入絕望。  
「我們可不想要你那骯髒而廉價的靈魂。」  
但顯然還未足夠。  
他眼前的那個男人還有餘力去瞪他，也就是說，他還必須更加精進自己的台詞才行。  
托著下巴看向躺著地上的男人，Jade開始在自己的腦內進行了關於台詞的分析，像是完全忘記了自己身處於此的目的。

『Jade——怎麼還沒好，我等厭了。』  
從倉庫的門邊傳來了Floyd的聲音。  
拖長的尾音像是宣告著話者的不耐煩，只要再等一會，他大概就會直接衝過來揪起這個男人然後亂揍一頓了事吧。  
雖然這樣也很爽快，但總是略嫌不夠有趣。

「呼呼呼，我的兄弟今天也很沒耐心呢……那還請你盡快告知，」  
低低地笑著，Jade按著自己的膝蓋，慢慢地站了起來，爾後再次地，踏到了男人的胸口之上，一個更為接近氣管的地方。  
在輕皺的眉頭之下，有著深淺之別的金色雙瞳像是散發出滲人的亮光。  
伸進上衣口袋的手摸出了帶著滅聲器的手鎗，Jade以彷彿邀舞的優雅姿勢，把鎗指向了男人的前額。  
「你是想要以自己及家人填補這筆款項，還是交出那個被你藏著的小秘密呢？」

最確切的威脅近在眼前，原本還仰著自己擁有對方需要的情報而中氣十足的男人，立即就理解到了對方根本沒把這種程度的小方便放在眼內。  
他哆哆嗦嗦地，終於還是鬆開了緊咬著的那一片肉。  
單純地，為了存活。

「雖然Azul那美麗的花園沒有能給你們的位置，但或許你所信仰的神會看你可憐收留你一下。」  
未有收回的手鎗依舊指向著已然失去了利用價值的男人。  
彈匣轉動的聲音像是催命般地，在男人的耳中迴蕩。  
「騙子！！你會下地獄的！！」  
他發出了徒勞的咒罵，直至無情的子彈穿過了他的頭，方嘎然而止。

「感謝你最後的讚美和祝福，亞門。」

=================不屬於60分鐘內的加筆=================

「我通知回收隊了，情報呢？」  
「當然已經寄存在我的腦裡。」  
踩著輕鬆的腳步走向倉庫的門外，迎接Jade的，是一臉無聊的他的兄弟，和正冷著一張臉的他的上司。  
不問過程只問結果，這是Azul一向以來的行動方針，也是其中一個Jade喜歡他的地方。  
他那些小小的趣味可不是能輕鬆地和他人分享的東西。

「Jade花太多時間了，讓他趕緊啪啪地說出來不就行了嗎。」  
「畢竟我可不像Floyd那麼有魄力，不能一下子就讓他們感到害怕呢。」  
對於兄弟的抱怨採取了迴避，相較之下率直而明快的Floyd，大概不管怎樣都無法理解自己的這種作為。  
要去解釋或者說明反而會相當麻煩，倒還不如直接順著他的喜好去予以適當的回應。  
Floyd偶爾會說這樣很狡猾，但更多的時間，他都只會在此當下就失去了興趣，轉而投入到其他的事情當中。

拉開了轎車的後車門，Jade任由車門維持在打開的狀態，爾後自覺地坐上了駕駛的位置，卻在不久以後於副駕迎來了意想不到的人。

「噯呀你怎麼坐到前座來了？」  
「Floyd之前不停跟我說他要躺著睡覺。」  
「還真是個溫柔的老大呢Azul。」  
「從你的口說出來的都像反諷，你還是別說了。」  
邊有一搭沒一搭地回應著Jade的話，Azul邊扣上了安全帶，在細細地吐一口氣以後，拉了窗簾，放鬆了自己窩到椅子之中。  
他隨即閉上雙眼，並以此作為訊號，向Jade傳達著他現在不想閒聊抬槓的信息。

汽車終於離開了它原本所在的位置，安靜的車廂漸漸地只餘下了機械運轉的單調噪音，以及Floyd偶爾傳來的一兩句含糊的夢囈。  
直接休息到到達目的地吧。下了這樣決定的Azul，在將要沉眠之際，再次聽到了Jade的聲音。

「對了，如果那些死人都變成鬼來找你，你怎麼辦？」  
「你總會有辦法處理的吧？就算那是不存在的東西。」  
迷糊的腦袋未經細思就給出了答案，身旁的位置隨即傳來熟悉不過的輕笑聲，然後在片刻之後再次回歸沉寂‧

就如所有的他人之事一般。


End file.
